


Seis fases del Ackerbond

by sansasputa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasputa/pseuds/sansasputa
Summary: —He visto esta escena, la he visto una y otra vez. Te conduces a ti mismo sin saber adonde vas. Construyendo una casa en el lugar más peligroso, sabiendo que con el pasar de los días no tardará en caerse. Y aún así, mantienes a lo que amas adentro.Si los Ackerman saben algo, es que no pueden costearse un hogar. Y aún así: Lo intentan.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Antes que nada: No soy una buena persona

**Author's Note:**

> Resulta que no sé mucho inglés y no sé, chau, me rendí y la subo en español.  
> Ambos ships se turnan, la narración la dan los Ackercursed y sus pedos mentales, advertencia por muerte de personaje en el último capítulo y mis propias conjeturas sobre un posible final amargo para el manga.

—Pelea.

Con esa palabra, la realidad del asunto la golpea.

Recuerda esa realización, más tarde la convierte en todo lo que es. _El mundo es cruel, imparcial y grosero. Y no puede costear ayudar a niñas pequeñas._

No recuerda sostener el arma, pero recuerda saber lo que viene. No recuerda haber apuntado, pero recuerda las noches de cacería con su padre. Cuando le murmuraba bien de cerca y en susurros —Asegúrate de que esté muerto, dispara donde sepas que no podrá volver a correr— Quizás hablaba de las patas, de las alas, de los muslos, incluso de los pies, pero lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y parece regresar ahora es _pecho._

No puede fingir que no sabía lo que venía, ni ante los oficiales, ni ante el doctor, ni ante los vecinos lejanos que aún se reúnen a murmurar cosas al verla andar entre las calles. Sabía lo que hacía cuando tomó impulso, aunque no recuerde haberlo hecho. Y sabía la sensación que vendría, la densidad de atravesarlo hasta saber que estaba muerto, que no podía volver a correr.

Recuerda saber que cortar carne después de cazar no era tan simple como verlo, y que, para este golpe, más que fuerza, la cual ella no posee, iba a requerir determinación, sin lugar a titubeos, ni arrepentimientos, por lo que quedaba de ella, pero más por el niño pequeño y gritón, por todo el enojo, no tanto con los hombres, solo con el mundo que no podía costearse el ayudarla.

No recuerda sostener con tanta fuerza a la espiga del arma hasta amasarla con sus manos, ni a sus pies hundirse en el entarimado. Recuerda haber esperado el impacto, haber esperado el sentir al puñal ser tragado por los órganos del hombre, gritar solo para darse cuenta de que su ataque no ha sido lo suficiente para acabar con él y que solo se cavó su propia tumba junto a la del niño gritón. 

Pero al final: Cuando clava la hoja, no hay densidad ni forcejeo, todo acaba en segundos, el niño se lleva la sorpresa de ver como el hombre se desparrama en el piso, el talón del cuchillo hundido en la espalda, la punta atravesándole el pecho.

No se vuelve a mover.

Pone los ojos viscos, luego se dilatan.

Y observándolo todo con el rostro manchado de sangre: Un par de ojos esmeralda la miran con curiosidad.

❀

La primera vez que Levi mata a un hombre; tiene trece años y lo hace con sus propias manos.

El catalizador es Kenny, siempre se trata sobre Kenny. Levi no podría recordar nada de los últimos tres años que no incluyera a la voz rasposa por los cigarrillos y empalagada por el alcohol diciendo “Hay algo que tienes que aprender...” y terminando, o en el mejor, o en el peor momento de su vida.

—Hay algo que tienes que aprender...— El día en que bebe su primera cerveza.

No han intercambiado palabra desde la primera vez que lo encontró. En posición fetal, oliendo a muerte y a pudrición. Y aun así Kenny lo lleva a un bar.

Todo sobre Kenny sorprende a Levi, desde la manera en la que anda, desgarbado, pero excéntrico en cada expresión, hasta la altura que Levi jamás creyó ver en un hombre. 

Se sostiene a sí mismo con la cara en alto y el sombrero negro cubriéndole el ceño que casi siempre está fruncido, su rostro es largo a excepción de su nariz, que es pequeña y se levanta en la punta de manera casi femenina, el rasgo es ahogado por su masculina barbilla cuadrada y su gabardina que le recorre la alta figura. Y los ojos... Los ojos son familiares. Hay algo en ellos que le brindan tranquilidad.

Quizás es por eso, que la sexta vez que lo lleva al bar, Levi toma un salto de confianza y ordena una cerveza.

Y aunque el niño vomita lo poco que tiene en el estomago sobre la barra, la manera en la que Kenny se ríe le brinda una sensación pacífica.

—Hay algo que tienes que aprender...— El día en que roba por primera vez, se trataba de una mujer que llevaba una alcancía de monedas escondida entre el escote, dirigiéndose, posiblemente al único mercado del subterráneo. 

—Es una puta,— Murmuró Kenny, cuando el niño lo miró confuso, giró los ojos antes de explicarse, apuntando a las monedas que brillaban entre la oscuridad del callejón. —El subterráneo no es un lugar para cosas bonitas, a no ser que seas una puta, entonces, ya tienes tu pequeña mina de oro.

De golpe se calla. Prestando atención a sus palabras.

—Bueno...— Carraspea, pasándose la mano por la nuca, casi avergonzado. —Tú ya entiendes.

Cuando ambos salen de las sombras, Levi lo confirma al clavar la mirada en el par de temerosos ojos miel.   
Cuando Kenny levanta el cuchillo, y la mujer tiembla, Levi siente el impulso de meter su mano en la blusa blanca y escapar con las monedas. Pero eso es solo lo que él haría.

Kenny, por el otro lado, levanta el cuchillo y avanza lentamente hacía la asustada mujer. 

Ella se niega a dejar ir las monedas de su protector amarre, incluso aprieta más su busto contra la mano, ese dinero es claramente valioso para ella, _¿No lo es para todo el mundo?_ razonó el niño en su cabeza. Intentando eliminar a la empatía discretamente.

Cuando Kenny empieza las amenazas, la mujer deja de ser la única que está aterrada, Levi también empieza a temblar. _¿Por qué estoy con este hombre?_

La tosca voz de Kenny, recalca la lengua al final de cada oración. No grita ni sostiene a la mujer y aun así transmite todo el miedo únicamente caminando hacía ella, las palabras brotan de manera que las deja ver como rutinarias.

Debido al acento extraño, Levi pierde el hilo de todas las cosas que dice. Pero un hombre armado y la manera tan clara en la que pronuncia —Despellejarte… follar tu cadáver y dame las putas monedas— es el lenguaje universal del miedo, lo ve en el rostro de la mujer, lo siente en el suyo propio.

Todo esto es rectificado en el momento en que la mujer es acorralada contra la pared. Mientras el ladrón dibuja la cuchilla hacía arriba y pincha su mejilla izquierda con la punta. Levi puede ver, como entre las faldas su entrepierna es manchada con orina y tiene que retener las ganas para no imitarla. Kenny se ríe. 

Es cuestión de segundos antes de que ella caiga en sus rodillas y entregue el pequeño envase.

—Gracias por su cooperación.— Es todo lo que Kenny responde mientras se alejan en la intranquilidad de la oscuridad.

Hay un momento de duda, en el que el niño de diez años vuelve a ver hacia atrás. La mujer, aún tendida en el suelo y con ásperas lagrimas cubriéndole el rostro, corresponde a la mirada.

Los ojos miel les recuerdan a los ojos rasgados de su madre. No vuelve a voltear hacia atrás.

Y aunque ese día come algo más que ratas y pan duro, cuando hace pasar los grandes pedazos de carne por su garganta con el extraño licor que le da Kenny, y su plato yace vacío, su mente vuelve a la mujer ¿Y si tenía un hijo? ¿Y si ese hijo está escondido en este momento en su closet, hambriento? ¿Y si el dinero robado es lo que ganó en todo el año, lo único que le dejó conservar su mal dueño? ¿Qué pasará con ella? ¿Se obligará a trabajar hasta que esté enferma? ¿O lo hará él para humillarla?

Fue un mal día.

—Hay algo que tienes que aprender...— Lo dice de manera simple, pero el niño de ahora trece años se levanta igual, como si esa fuera una orden. 

En los tres años transcurridos, había aprendido a robar, a todos, por igual, pero con especial inclinación a los soldados de la superficie. Había aprendido a esconderse, a ser perseguido a bajar y a subir por donde no habían escaleras. 

No había crecido demasiado, o al menos no como le hubiera gustado, pero esto le daba la ventaja de ser un fantasma cuando el momento lo requería. Le gustaban los movimientos limpios, sin lugar a errores, le gustaba pensar lo que iba a tomar y a quién, calculando lo que iba a decir y como se iba a mostrar.

Se diferenciaba de Kenny en técnica, sostenía el cuchillo hacía abajo cuando apuntaba a las víctimas, no optaba por el rostro sino por las piernas.

—¿Pasa algo?— Le pregunta, sosteniendo la mirada firmemente, si Kenny odiaba algo, era el miedo.

El hombre se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Hay algo que deberías ver.— No dice nada más, empieza a caminar, Levi sabe que esa es su señal para seguirlo.

La caminata es larga, lo cual es poco característico de él.

Levi no nota que le sudan las manos hasta que inconscientemente se las limpia en la sudadera. A su lado, no puede mirar a Kenny a los ojos, su mirada es oscura y el gorro cubre cualquier señal que pueda ayudar al niño a entender. 

Llegan a una calle un tanto concurrida, y es ahí cuando Levi se da cuenta, _he estado aquí antes._

—Tocaré antes de entrar,— Empieza Kenny, su rostro empezando a verse cada vez más sombrío. —Alguien te espera.

_He estado aquí, hace tres años._

Cuando depara en ello se da cuenta de que se siente demasiado lejano, casi como si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, _casi como si no hubiera sido ese niño de diez años, asustado, viviendo en un closet, esperando por su madre._

La realización lo golpea. El casi doloroso olor a perfume, la calle llena, la puerta pálida, el burdel. 

—¿Que hacemos aquí?— Pregunta, la voz no le sale como siempre, es un hilillo y por alguna razón suena… ¿Herido?

—¿Es así como regresas a tu casa, enano?— Ríe Kenny.

La puerta se abre, revelando a un hombre pequeño, poco cabello, nariz redonda como globo, les muestra una sonrisa y Levi se percata de que le faltan tres dientes. 

El hombre del que se tenía que esconderse en el armario. Para no meter a su madre en problemas: no tenía tres dientes.

El hombre que llamaba a su madre lindura mientras tomaba del dinero que ella había ganado: le faltaban tres dientes.—Claro que ella era lista y escondía más debajo del colchón.

Al hombre que lo descubrió escondido en el armario en una ocasión y golpeó a su madre de manera tan brutal que sus huesos crujieron, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

El hombre que explotó a su madre hasta enfermarla: Le faltaban tres dientes.

Ese hombre… ahora yacía frente a Levi, tan real, incluso después de todos esos años.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, pequeño?— De su boca brota el mismo tono jocoso y molesto que Levi escuchó todos los días, hace mucho tiempo.

Verlo directamente a los ojos hace que todo desaparezca a su alrededor. No hay puerta pálida, no hay gente al otro lado de la calle, no hay burdel, _no hay Kenny._

No hay nadie que pueda defenderlo, ni ayudarlo, ni al hombre sin dientes, ni a sí mismo. Solo están los dos. Y si el hombre era el monstruo de su infancia entonces Levi tenía que ser una bestia. O al menos eso se dijo para tomar valor.

Sujetó al hombre con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían, arrastrándolo fuera del local mientras este se retorcía como una rata. —¿Quién eres? ¡Tengo dinero!— Su lamentoso canto solamente lo enfurecía más. 

Lo tiró a la calle, le dio tantos puñetazos en el rostro como quiso. Un diente, otro diente, otro diente. Hasta que todos estuvieron desparramados en el piso. La furia se acumuló en su estómago y cada golpe solo sirvió para alimentarla hasta que se vio bañado en su totalidad, de pies a cabeza por el puro instinto de continuar, sediento de ver su cuerpo destrozado, sediento de escucharlo gritar hasta que la voz se le rompiera también.

Eso parecía cercano, pero cuando Levi se dio cuenta, era su voz la que predominaba la pelea. —¡Voy a despellejar cada parte de ti, voy a cortarte hasta que desees estar muerto y cuando te mueras voy a...!— Entre miles de amenazas, que sin importar cuan ridículas y exageradas eran, cumplían su propósito; el hombre era una fuente de sudor, sangre y orina.

No sabe cuándo empezó a aruñar y a rasgar piel.

—¡Un animal!— escuchó a su alrededor.

Apuntó a su rostro, apretó con tanta fuerza que se dibujó más sangre en la escena. Los gritos ahora no le pertenecían solo a los dos, las personas se reunían para ver lo que pasaba. Levi solo era capaz de ver al otro hombre.

Apretó, jaló, rasgó, golpeó y golpeó, incapaz de percibir que cada ataque desbordaba de más fuerza, toda la impotencia retenida por tantos años saliendo finalmente a flote. Podía escuchar la manera en la que se rompía, nariz, quijada, labios y cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba gritándole a bulto rojo. La cara de terror que el hombre puso alguna vez ahora había desaparecido. Cubierta en sangre. —Sangre, sangre, sangre. Él había hecho esto…

Volteó a ver al el piso, ahí, echado a un lado, el cuchillo yacía intacto. Y aún en sus manos, estaba sosteniendo un cadáver con el rostro desformado. No se detuvo a preguntarse cómo era eso posible.

Levi escupió y se levantó, las personas retrocedieron. Terror, gracia, interés, pero no había empatía, buscó entre los miles de rostros, a lo lejos, Kenny le daba la espalda y se alejaba en la distancia.

No volvió a oír su icónica frase, nunca jamás.


	2. Primero: Empezamos con el pie equivocado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho tiempo sin vernos, supongo que la cuarentena me ha regresado a este sitio como a muchos, estaré terminando mis trabajos y empezaré con nuevos proyectos para otros fandoms, pero claro que nunca dejaré atrás a mis queridos eremika/eruri. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

—Si el problema es Armin, no deberías de preocuparte mucho, es un niño muy educado—Señaló Eren, intentando encontrar una forma de motivarla—No le gustan las cosas... Ya sabes, varoniles, podríamos decir. Estoy seguro de que, si lo conocieras, te darías el gusto de tener un nuevo amigo.

 _Tampoco a ti te gustan las cosas varoniles._ Ella pensó.

Mikasa parpadeó. Los vacíos ojos grises bien clavados en los verdes. Otra vez, no dijo nada.

—Hablo en serio ¿Sabes a qué cosa le gusta jugar?—El silencio que prosigue solo lo avergüenza, pero continúa de todos modos—Diferenciar entre insectos. Se sabe el nombre de diez tipos de mariposas distintas... Te va a encantar.

Ni una sola palabra.

—Y...—La desesperación del niño empieza a hablar por sí misma—¡Ah! Tiene muchos libros. Te gusta leer ¿no? Ahora que acompañas a papá. A mí no, pero los libros de Armin son diferentes a los suyos ¡Tienen dibujos! Y estos sí están en nuestro idioma. 

Su broma fue recibida con silencio, otra vez. Eren suspira, derrotado. Lo ha intentado toda la tarde, todo el día, toda la semana. Pero ella no puede hablar con él.

Desde su nueva integración a la familia, todos se han visto en la necesidad de brindarle soporte.

Carla se mantiene cerca siempre que puede, le habla y varias veces Mikasa le habla también. Tejen juntas y la mujer halaga sus habilidades con la aguja, le pide que le enseñe y a veces Mikasa lo hace. 

Grisha rompe su regla de trabajar solo, se permite a sí mismo disfrutar de su compañía, incluso si ella solo sostiene una vela y no encuentra sentido en sus notas extrañas, Mikasa se queda hasta que el sueño hace que le pesen los párpados y luego se va a la cama, es poco, y no puede hacer ruido. Pero significa demasiado.

El papel de Eren, por otro lado. Es incluirla en el mundo real. “Eren, ve a recoger la leña, llévate a Mikasa” “Eren ¿Qué tal si le presentas a Armin?” “Eren, llévala contigo, enséñale la zona” Su rol es, de alguna manera, respaldar sus cualidades perdidas. Estar presente como el único amigo de su edad y asegurarse de que tenga más. Hacerla socializar y unirla a la comunidad—que le teme, todos le temen mucho.

Todo esto va a resultarle imposible si ella no es capaz de hablar con él.  
—Podemos… Tejer, o jugar a lo que tú quieras. Tú mandas. Solo deja que Armin se una, te juro que no te arrepentirás.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a ser amiga de ese niño? Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, ni siquiera era amiga de Eren.

Y aun así él no sabía, todo lo que hubiera dado ella para poder serlo, solía quedarse despierta fantaseando estar riendo y contando mariposas con él y aquel niño que no había conocido todavía. Imaginarse andando por los charcos y las casas de piedra al lado de un amigo hacía que su corazón se llenara de alegría inexplicable.

 _Pero has perdido esa oportunidad,_ se recordó, _dejaste de ser una niña ese día, y lo condenaste a él a lo mismo._

—¿Por qué no me hablas?

Mikasa carraspea un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, eso, Eren aprende a identificar en los últimos días que significa incomodidad.

—Bueno. Olvida la pregunta—Dice mirando hacia atrás—Quizás deberíamos volver a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Qué clase de libros?—Le responde con una voz demasiado baja, casi imposible de escuchar. 

La verdad es que a ella no le interesaba leer en lo más mínimo. Ni antes, ni mucho menos después del accidente, pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir y la esperanza que se dibujó en el rostro del niño hicieron que la mentira casi se sintiera honesta.

—¡De todo!—Le aseguró el niño, absolutamente satisfecho con su propio progreso—Le gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas, pero tiene cosas prohibidas. Debes de saber que es un muchacho con muchas facetas.

—Bueno...—Mikasa no sabía nada de cuentos de hadas, pero la palabra “prohibido” despertó un poco su verdadera curiosidad.

—No se diga más entonces,—Dijo mientras agarraba su mano—Vámonos.

—No estoy segura de querer ir—Dijo abruptamente, apartando la mano.

—Pero dijiste...

—Dije que estaba interesada en sus libros.

—Ya veo...—Eren bajó la cabeza y Mikasa sintió un extraño sufrimiento en su corazón.

—Pero, si es tu amigo ¿No podrías pedirle uno prestado?—Ofreció.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron otra vez.

—¡Claro que puedo!—Exclama, con una sonrisa en los ojos tanto en los labios.

Mikasa juró sentir a su corazón en la garganta.

 _He sido horrible con él,_ ella piensa, mientras lo ve alejándose en la distancia, corriendo tan rápido que se resbala con una piedra. _Nunca he sido horrible con nadie._

Sus padres le habían enseñado bien, por ellos fue que llegó a ser una niña educada, tranquila y serena, esa naturaleza había muerto con ellos y quizás una parte de ella también.

Cuando Eren se acerca tiene las mejillas encendidas y el cabello le corre en todas las direcciones, está empapado hasta las piernas por el sudor, pero usa una sonrisa que deja mostrar sus pequeños hoyuelos y el espacio por el diente que le falta, trae dos pesados libros entre los brazos.

—Lo siento ¿Te hice esperar mucho?—Le pregunta asustado, cuando ella niega con la cabeza su rostro vuelve a relajarse—Ok, entonces hagamos esto…

Deja caer los libros en el pasto. Desde ahí Mikasa puede leer los títulos “La sangre del reino” en una vieja portada café, tanto por la tierra como por las manchas, junto a otro titulado “El caballero y la princesa” adornado en pasta dura con enormes letras doradas y escarchadas.

—¿Cuál es el libro incorrecto?—Ella pregunta de inmediato, deseosa de tocar el más brillante y atractivo. Cuando Eren señala a la portada desgastada no puede evitar suspirar—Ya veo.

—Sí. Pensé lo mismo—Le confiesa mientras ella pasa la mano sobre el susodicho, incluso se siente grasoso.

—¿Por qué está prohibido?—Empezó Mikasa, intentando levantar un poco su interés.

—No es... Necesariamente prohibido, cuando le pregunté, Armin dijo que fue cuestionado por su manera de narrar la historia de una manera... Un tanto diferente, me dijo que fue “polémico” en su momento así que supongo que debe de ser interesante.

 _Tú amigo es un mentiroso,_ Mikasa pensó, _¿Y qué significa polémico?_

Su confusión debió de haber sido evidente, porque Eren sonrió.

—Tampoco sé lo que significa—Confesó, mirando a la cara de la niña volverse roja. 

—Sé que significa—Murmuró con la cara encendida de vergüenza. 

—Claro,—Se rió mientras empezaba a abrir el libro—Deberíamos de empezar, ¿no crees?

Mikasa asintió. 

El libro era aburrido y las palabras no tenían sentido. Era eso o era a manera en las que Eren las pronunciaba, apoyándose muy poco en la S y pronunciando demasiado la R.

—Ahh-Alipori y...—

—Quizás deberíamos cambiar de libro.

Eren quería enojarse con Mikasa por la repentina interrupción, pero la manera en la que dejó salir una risa mientras lo decía lo hizo detenerse. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la oía reír. “Vámonos a casa” Recordó haberla visto sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos después de haber dicho esa frase ese día, pero nunca reír.

Decidido también, deslizó la mano hasta el pomposo libro morado y se lo entregó.

—Quizás este lo deberías leer tú— Replicó, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos ajenos, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a leer.

El libro tenía dibujos, pronto se dio cuenta que a favor del amigo de Eren, esta vez no había mentido, eran de colores pasteles y estaban en el pie de cada página las cuales estaban todas adornadas por un precioso margen tan dorado como sus letras.

—Hace mucho tiempo...—La voz de Mikasa era demasiado grave para pertenecerle a una niña pequeña, pero no era como la de un varón, incluso Eren se dio cuenta de que la voz podría identificarse como la de una mujer; una amiga de su madre, una vecina recién casada, una hermosa muchacha a punto de casarse, era pausada y salía de manera fluida, sin tropiezo alguno, el tono recto y estable. Se encontró incapaz de separar su atención de la voz de la niña, que parecía tan perdida en el cuento como él, pero por razones diferentes—...la princesa tenía la piel pálida como el papel, y su belleza cortaba como tal, su colorido cabello se había vuelto negro y por mucho tiempo su tristeza había sido su única compañera.

Eren lo escuchó todo, sin interrumpirla, sin perder ninguno de los detalles.

—…Poco sabía, el valiente y encantador caballero, que la torre que lo mantenía lejos de su princesa era protegida por un largo y majestuoso dragón,—Se detiene—¿Qué es un dragón?

—Ah… Armin me dijo que era algo así como una lagartija.

—¿Por qué el caballero debería temer de una lagartija?

—No es una lagartija en sí. Imagina a una lagartija, pero gigante,—Eren de pronto está de pie, haciendo gestos con sus manos—Y claro. Un dragón tiene alas.

—Oh... ¿Entonces solo vuela y hace cosas de lagartija?—Mikasa frunce el entrecejo.

—No hace cosas de lagartija. Solo se _ve_ como lagartija,—Los reflejos del atardecer en el ocaso le dan a Eren un aspecto que Mikasa jamás había visto antes—Un dragón puede escupir humo.

—¿Cómo un titán?—Mikasa pregunta, ahora extrañamente expresiva.

Eren para, no tiene el corazón para corregirla.

—Sí, Mikasa, como un titán.

Mikasa sonríe, esta vez de una manera sincera.

Con la imagen de la lagartija gigante que vuela y tiene poderes de titán en su cabeza, continúa ahondada en la historia.

—...El dragón, tan enojado que sacaba humo por las narinas, empezó a gruñir molesto con el valiente caballero y su perfecto rubio cabello, forjado por los rayos del sol. Pero claro que él, con la valentía de la luna a sus pies, blandía la espada con tanta fuerza que el suelo tembló. La bestia lo observó directo al par de diamantes azules que tenía por ojos, tomó aire hasta que las mismas nubes se escondieron y luego… sopló, sopló y sopló, hasta que todo se vio envuelto en cenizas.

Ambos niños dejaron salir un suspiro de asombro.

—Pero...—Continuó leyendo rápidamente, intentando adelantar el suspenso y el terror. _Es un héroe, y los héroes no podían morir._ Se aseguró a sí misma. 

—¿Pero qué?—Preguntó Eren, tan aterrorizado como ella.

—Pero...—Siguió buscando desesperadamente, adelantando la descripción de los escombros. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se le encendieron los ojos—Pero la armadura dorada del caballero lo mantuvo intacto...

Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

El cuento termina de la misma manera en la que cualquier cuento de hadas termina, el enfrentamiento entre el monstruo y el héroe concluye con la cabeza del dragón en una pica, las aves cantan la entrada del caballero en la torre y la pálida y pérdida princesa vuelve a la vida que tuvo una vez. 

—El beso fue tan gentil y los labios del príncipe tan delicados, que el simple roce impregnó a la princesa, y donde se plantó el sabor a miel, entonces ahí renació el color—eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Era una historia para niños, lo sabía, pero disfrutarla tanto y perderse hablando sin darse cuenta de que no podía parar hizo que todo valiera la pena, se sintió como una niña otra vez.

En las historias donde los caballeros dorados salvaban a las princesas, se encontró a sí misma deseando estar ahí, solo por un segundo.

—¿Te gustó?—Le preguntó Eren, estaba sonriendo.

—Estuvo tonta—Mintió ella. Como si el rubor que le pintaba las mejillas y la manera en la que su rostro se relajaba no fueran suficiente para exponerla.

—Pero te gustó—Insistió.

—Sí. Me gustó mucho— Se rió. Un sonido armonioso.

—¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?—Le preguntó Eren, sentándose nuevamente—Asumo que fue la parte del caballero.

Ella lo golpeó de manera juguetona. El roce esta vez no se sintió calculado. Le deja una sensación eléctrica en sus dedos.

—Me gustó el beso—Replicó con una nueva confianza adquirida.

Eren se rió y la niña se sintió estúpida de nuevo.

—No te rías.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—Siguió con sus risitas, sin dares cuenta de la mirada de odio que rodeaba el rostro de la niña—Es que a mí también me gustó esa parte.

Los ojos oscuros le brillaron —¿En serio…?

—Sí,—Eren continuó—Al menos el caballero se llevó un beso, después de derrotar a la lagartija es lo que menos pueden darle...—

Ella lo volvió a empujar juguetonamente, Eren siguió riéndose y ella hizo lo mismo. 

_El rostro de Eren Yeager contra el sol,_ pensó Mikasa, _su cabello casi parece rubio…_ ¿O era ella viendo solo lo que quería ver?

Mientras lo observaba, volvió a haber silencio, este menos forzado. De hecho, a Eren le resultó un poco cómodo. Se quedaron así un rato más.

—Deberíamos de volver. Se nos está haciendo demasiado tarde—Ofreció el muchacho.

Cuando se levantó. Mikasa se dio cuenta de que quizás no había sido del todo su imaginación, ahí, bajo el árbol y con el cielo naranja tornándose oscuro, Eren Jaeger se vio como un gigante, un caballero besado por el sol que tenía la valentía de la luna a sus pies. _Podía ser su caballero,_ pensó amargamente la niña. _Después de todo se ve como uno…_

Por eso cuando lo jala de la camisa y lo besa, no lo piensa dos veces.

Dura un segundo, y ninguno de los dos se mueve.  
Los labios de Eren, a diferencia del cuento, no saben a miel, saben a pasta de dientes e incluso son rasposos.

Cuando se separan. El par de ojos esmeralda la observan, confundidos.

❀

Ese día...

—Todo lo que hice fue matar a mis soldados… Por culpa de mi incompetencia...

La tarde en la que el muro María se cae empieza con el comandante Shadis teniendo un colapso nervioso a mitades de camino.

La mujer mayor se había acercado, con tanto miedo como esperanza cubriéndole los ojos. Levi lo había visto tantas veces, con diferentes edades, diferentes rasgos, diferentes motivos, hermanos, padres, abuelos e hijos, lo único que tenían en común era el temor en sus rostros y eso para él hacía que todos se vieran iguales.

Los soldados también debían de verse así, idénticos, el mismo gesto y la misma vergüenza escrita en la cara de cada uno que descifraba el mensaje. “No hemos conseguido nada.”

Nadie lo había cuestionado antes, pero ese día, con la anciana aferrándose con dedos y uñas al brazo de su hijo ahora despedazado en algún estómago de titan; El comandante se había roto, y si lo que esperó fue conseguir empatía de los ciudadanos al hacerlo, entonces la respuesta debió haber sido una verdadera decepción. Básicamente fueron abucheados hasta su retirada.

Siguieron andando hasta un punto muerto, debieron de haber estado a un par de millas de los cuarteles y aun así, Shadis se detuvo.

Casi cayéndose del caballo de no haber recuperado el equilibrio en el último minuto, se balanceó hasta estar frente a todos los soldados.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Acampamos aquí.—La voz no le salió de la misma forma que siempre, estruendosa y potente, con la capacidad de convencer a la legión completa.

—Comandante…—Empezó un soldado cuyo nombre Levi no recordaba. —No es ni mediodía y no estamos lejos...

—¿Te atreves a cuestionar a tu comandante?—La interrumpió, eso la hizo cerrar la boca casi de inmediato y a pesar de que tampoco poseía la misma recta e intimidante pose de siempre, varios soldados retrocedieron. Shadis se tambaleó mientras se alejaba hacía la deriva del camino.

No fue hasta que todos se aseguraron de que se había alejado lo suficiente y de que no podía escucharlos que empezaron a discutir.

—Bueno... Supongo que debemos de prepararnos para acampar—Dijo un líder de escuadrón.

—Es una broma ¿cierto? Ni siquiera hemos almorzado, todavía hay que atender heridos. Tenemos que…—Fue interrumpido por otro líder.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a atacar al comandante? ¿O vas a avanzar sin él?—le dijo, obligándolo a bajar la voz.

Levi estaba seguro de que todos habrían protestado también de estar en buen estado, así que no se sorprendió cuando varios estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión del aturdido comandante.

—Los heridos puedes esperar... Si son fuertes estarán vivos para cuando lleguemos, si no… son muertos también—Lo dijo un soldado mientras desmontaba, tenía el ojo izquierdo vendado y el derecho estaba rojo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Gritó un nuevo recluta con el brazo cubierto de vendajes, su primera misión no había salido tan mal, estaba en un escuadrón que logró llegar más allá del bosque de los titanes, incluso si se trató de solo una pulgada antes de tener que regresar. Había sido suertudo por solo haberse roto el brazo—Estos son nuestros compañeros.

—Y nuestros compañeros nos entenderían de estar en nuestros lugares—Replicó el mismo soldado—Además, la mayoría de heridos de gravedad se dejaron de retorcer hace tiempo, solo estabas tan montado en tu ego por haber tenido suerte de principiante que ya estabas listo para volver a intentarlo otra vez, eres un ignorante.

El muchacho se sonrojó. —¡Eso no es cierto!—Esperaba apoyo, cuándo volvió a ver a sus alrededores y vio las caras muertas retrocedió—¿Cómo pueden hablar así? ¡Son la legión de reconocimiento!

—Por Dios, alguien cierrele la boca—Murmuró otro soldado con la pierna vendada.

Antes de que el joven pudiera gritar algo de lo que se arrepintiese otra vez; un caballo empezó a avanzar en la formación, cuando estuvo ya adelante, en la posición que alguna vez fue de Shadis, el jinete desmontó.

—Hange, Mike, acompáñenme. Si este es el mismo proceso después de las misiones entonces tenemos que entregarle al comandante los informes, incluso si no es por escrito, sabemos del desempeño y las casualidades. Eso debería de ayudar a... Enfocarlo—La profunda voz de Erwin Smith obligó a la atención de todos a volver al centro. Incluso los ojos metálicos de Levi se encontraron incapaces de separar la mirada—Mientras tanto, el resto debería de acatar la orden y romper formación en esta zona, les aseguro que no va a durar mucho, y de que cuando este malentendido termine estaremos en los cuarteles antes de que oscurezca, manténgase cerca.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se hizo como fue ordenado, el eco del comando resonando incluso en la zona abierta.

Los tres líderes de escuadrón desmontaron de sus caballos y lo siguieron, adentrándose en la zona frondosa. Levi caminó detrás de ellos sigilosamente. 

—¿A dónde vas?—Le preguntó la ligera voz de Nanaba, un miembro del escuadrón de Mike Zacharius y posiblemente la única persona que lo había visto alejarse, Levi no respondió y se perdió de su vista. Siguiendo únicamente los murmuros de los comentarios extraños de Hange Zoe y los pesados pasos de sus acompañantes.

Había pasado un año desde que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento, pero Levi sabía de todos los rituales que poseían los soldados al final de cada misión, el silencio, la vergüenza de la caminata, las peleas innecesarias por la ira contenida, el afrontar las muertes y luego el silencio otra vez. Y a pesar de eso, jamás había visto al comandante romperse así ante nadie.

 _Están cansados,_ pensó Levi, deseando poder costearse estar cansado también. 

Había superado todas las adversidades y extrañezas de su extraño “reclutamiento” pero no lo había hecho saliendo intacto.

No tenía a nadie, estaba solo otra vez, tan solo como el día en que Kenny lo dejó, no es que los soldados no intenten hablar con él, es que Levi no los necesita y tampoco puede costearse tomar cosas que no necesita.

Había hecho a un amigo que no necesitaba, porque creía que podía convertirlo en una mejor persona y lo había perdido.  
Había tomado a una niña, perdida y golpeada, y la había cuidado como le gustaría que lo hubieran cuidado a él, pero al final del día también la había perdido. La mataron. Y no fue su culpa, Levi aprendió, ni tampoco la culpa de Erwin Smith: Solo fue un titán, de los millones que hay. Era eso y la manera en la que le funcionaban las cosas a él: Levi aprendió que no puede tomar más de lo que necesita.

Aprendió, en la soledad de los cuarteles y con el aire golpeándole la cara en las misiones; que esto era más grande que él y que si la tarea no perdonaba a muchachos esperanzados e inocentes con familia esperándolos en casa, mucho menos lo perdonaría a él.

 _Aprovecha cada minuto,_ le había dicho Erwin Smith, de las pocas palabras que volvieron a intercambiar desde ese día.

Erwin había cumplido su promesa, había dejado a Levi en paz. Paz de darle un compañero en su litera -nadie volvió a usar el lugar de Farlan- paz de Shadis y de sus comentarios. Paz de él mismo, porque no volvió a acercarse.

Lo único que no podía darle, era la paz de los curiosos ojos de sus compañeros y sus comentarios, pero de poder habérselo dado, lo hubiera hecho; Porque Levi no los necesitaba y Erwin lo sabía.

Sigue a los tres veteranos hasta lo que es una zona abandonada. Hay una pequeña casa, así que Levi supone que ahí es donde Shadis se va cuando no hay nada que hacer en los cuarteles.

Levi se sienta cerca y escucha, no necesita esforzarse por esconderse tanto, es pequeño y el comandante tiene su espalda contra la ventana, y aunque el lugar es casi remoto, él sabe que la cabeza de Shadis ya debe de estarse taladrándose sola como para escucharlo a él y a sus movimientos de gato.

Hange Zoe le habla de su escuadrón, de las pérdidas, de la extensión recorrida, es torpe escucharlo desde su boca, Mike hace lo mismo y también tiene que detenerse varias veces. Cuando ambos terminan, Levi se da cuenta de que no están varios líderes que Levi recuerda haber visto.

 _Están muertos._ Se tiene que recordar.

Hablan del rendimiento y de casualidades, casualidades pequeñas, casualidades grandes. Levi no entiende y no planea hacerlo, ha oído de todo, con la única conclusión siempre, _no pueden erradicar a todos los titanes del planeta._

—Está bien. Zoe y Zacharius, pueden retirarse—Shadis balbucea, Levi sabe de que esa también es su señal para irse, antes de que puedan verlo—Smith, quédate un rato.

Así que Levi se queda.

Cuando Hange sale lo primero que hace es contacto visual con Levi, en lugar de enojarse por atraparlo escuchando la conversación ajena lo saluda con la mano con su característica hiperactividad extraña.

—¡Oye tú! No te había visto cuando llegamos—Hay positivismo en su voz, Levi no tiene que adivinar para saber que gran parte de eso es falso—Temí porque algo le hubiera pasado a nuestro mejor soldado.

—No deberías de estar aquí—Mike le dice en oposición los gritos de su compañera, mientras lo mira cómo alguien miraría a una rata, _ah, sí, Mike estaba con él ese día._

—¿Qué pasa, Mikey? ¿Por qué estás tan grosero hoy?—Hange sonríe.

—Sí. _Mikey._ ¿Por qué mejor no te jodes?—Es la voz de Levi la que hace que el ce{o de este se frunza y empiece a caminar a otro lado, de regreso a los otros soldados.

—Eso no fue lindo,—Habla Hange, quien lleva su vista a la cabaña. —Oh, estás chismoseando… ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

—Toma consejos de tu amigo y lárgate.

Por un segundo teme haberla enojado, lo va a delatar. Pero en lugar de eso, Hange solo sacude su cabeza. Paciente…

—Está bien—Lo dice aún con una sonrisa, intentando no traslucir lo decepcionada que está ante el rechazo mientras se aleja junto a Mike.

Quiere estar cerca, _lo sabe, pero no la necesita._

Levi vuelve a prestar atención a los dos hombres, que parecen no haberse dado cuenta del pequeño espectáculo de afuera y están teniendo una ardua discusión, o al menos el comandante lo está.

—¿Qué pasa si estoy cansado, entonces? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo más? Estoy agotado, Erwin—El hombre empieza a levantar su tono de voz, pero no suena como una reprimenda que tendría para un soldado—¿Crees que a mí me gusta regresar y no poder decirles nada a los que quieren enterrar a sus muertos? Ellos quieren ir a casa también…

 _Suena patético…_ así debió de sonar Levi ese día, gritando, pateando y maldiciendo al mismo hombre. Lo sabe.

—No necesitas decirles nada para que los entierren y no les darás una casa con nada de lo que dijiste hoy—Responde el rubio con calma—No estoy diciendo que haya algo malo cuando no entiendas que hacer. Pero no puedes simplemente descartar tu esfuerzo como comandante, ni frente a tus soldados, ni frente a la multitud.

 _Ni los tuyos,_ piensa Levi. Erwin también quiere decirlo y lo sabe, por la manera en la que cerró la boca mientras hablaba, buscando una manera de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?—El hombre continúa con su berrinche—¿Quieres que les mienta?

 _No, quiere que te comportes._

—Quiero que comandes respeto tanto fuera como dentro de la legión— _Es lo que todos quieren_ —Podemos llegar lejos con eso, recaudar para hacer más misiones de las que hacíamos antes por año en cuestión de meses, mejorar…

—Y perder a más personas—Lo interrumpe Shadis.

—Y ganar más tiempo— Lo corrige Erwin.

Shadis parece tomarse su tiempo para digerirlo. Recorre varias veces los mismos pasos que dio antes, y aunque esté de espaldas y Levi no lo pueda ver bien, sabe, por la manera en la que anda y se apoya en una mesa, que está esforzándose. Por un segundo Levi casi siente pena por él.

—Ser más respetable...—Murmura el masacrado hombre, el aire parece volverse más frío en la habitación—¿Sabes cómo me llaman en la capital?

El contrario no responde, ni siquiera parece interesado, así que Shadis continúa, caminando hacía otro lado, dejando a Erwin en una vista más clara para Levi, que los observa curiosos desde la ventana—La marioneta de Erwin Smith...

Levi quiere reírse por la manera en la que Erwin rueda los ojos y sostiene una mueca hasta que Shadis se da la vuelta y vuelve a su mismo semblante tranquilo.

—Quieres que sea “respetable” pero no me favoreces en lo más mínimo cuando se viene a permitirme estar en esta posición...—Continúa Shadis con la voz amarga.—Y si no te conociera mejor pensaría que lo que quieres es desacreditarme de los logros de la legión y ponerme a mí el peso de los fracasos. Lo cual sería muy ingenioso…

La calma no desapareció del rostro de Erwin, pero los ojos azules se volvieron tan cortantes como el hielo.

—Ingenioso, pero no muy respetable—Dice con un toque de ironía—Me conoces, Keith. Sabes que puedo llegar a ensuciarme las manos si quisiera hacerlo, y esta vez, no es mi lugar. 

—¿Es por eso que trajiste contigo a ese criminal del subterráneo?—Intervino Shadis, tomando a Levi por sorpresa.

También parece tomar a Erwin por sorpresa, lo piensa un poco antes de responder.

—No. Fue porque lo necesitábamos.

—Sí. Lo necesitábamos. Y arriesgaste la integridad de la legión tanto como a la mía, todo por un soldado más fuerte. Deberías de escucharlos; La legión de reconocimiento, perfecto lugar de exilio para peligrosos criminales—Sonríe amargamente mientras los pensamientos de Levi se desordenan—Hablas de mi reputación... Y no sabes lo que eso le ha hecho a la tu-

En un segundo, todo se desmorona.

El suelo tiembla tanto que Levi siente que la tierra está a punto de partirse a la mitad, ya no puede escucharse ni a sí mismo, ni a la ardua discusión, se sostiene con las uñas al pasto.

Erwin sale del lugar tambaleándose, Shadis apoyado en él, todo el odio y la frialdad que ambos rostros sostuvieron hace un minuto ahora desapareciendo hasta transformarse en miedo.

Mientras tanto. Ahí, de la misma manera en la que Levi se aferra a la grama, sujetando los muros, el titán colosal asoma su cabeza.

[ ... ]

Vió de todo ese día. Se sintió como un año.

A pesar de la larga lista de cuerpos que vio en el subterráneo y la infinita cantidad de imágenes traumatizantes con cadáveres -él incluso sostuvo uno de pequeño, una vez, hace mucho tiempo- Levi nunca había visto como lucía el cuerpo de un niño. La expresión inquieta, se veía tan pequeño.

Levi no cree en dioses, pero supo que esa misma tarde, la muerte se llevó todo tipo de almas, de todo tamaño, de toda edad, limpias tanto como sucias. 

Recuerda a lo que supone es un hermano del menor, un poco alto, pero aún un niño, tenía los omóplatos salidos de la espalda, a Levi le recordaron a un par de alas, de la cintura para abajo no había más carne. Una mordida a medias de algún titán mañoso.

No está orgulloso de decir que perdió de vista a su escuadrón, las multitudes eran demasiadas y en el aire había tanta ceniza mezclada con suciedad como en sus manos había sangre. Así que sí, no se sorprendió de haber perdido a su escuadrón.

El plan era simple, mantenerse unidos. Pero el propósito había cambiado mientras más se adentraban en el juego. Primero empezó con Erwin Smith dando un discurso inspirador, “Ayudar a la muralla María” era el objetivo imposible, pero había usado tantas palabras con la suficiente fuerza expresiva “Este es el momento que estaban esperando, vengar a los muertos trayendo a los vivos a casa” Que incluso los soldados más asustados asintieron conducidos por la adrenalina. El único desertor fue probablemente Keith Shadis, que se retiró con el propósito de transportar a los heridos.

El objetivo de la misión volvió a cambiar mientras más lejos llegaban, ya divididos en zonas, -por un plan que las Diosas sepan cuanto tiempo llevaba ese hombre planeando- ahora el plan consistía en traer todos los civiles que pudieran a salvo.

El plan perfecto empezó a cambiar, cuando fueron notificados de que un titan con coraza había destripado a la única salida conocida para la evacuación. Y si tanto su salida como su entrada estaban cubiertas, eso significaba que...

Se sorprendió encontrando a Hange sosteniendo a un joven de su escuadrón, con tanta fuerza que las manos se le volvieron rojas.

—¡Hange!—Le gritó.

—Levi...—Ella le respondió volviendole a ver, notó que llevaba una enorme mancha roja en la mejilla—¿Y tu escuadrón? 

—No tengo ni puta idea,— Murmuró, apartándola para observar al muchacho. —¿Está vivo?

—No.

—Ya veo...— Levi murmuró, sin sentir autentica pena ni denotar nada en la voz, era solo otro cuerpo más. Vio a su alrededor, ella también estaba sola.

Aprovecha cada minuto.

Aprovecha cada minuto.

Aprovecha cada minuto.

—Maldito hijo de puta…— Levi se maldijo en voz baja. La frase que Erwin Smith le había dicho rondaba por su cabeza.

«Algún día las paredes se van a caer, y cuando eso pase, nada podrá protegernos.» Esas fueron sus exactas palabras. Ahora aquí estaba, desprotegido, temblando y luchando por aire. _Maldito, enfermo, hijo de puta._

—Mierda, mierda, maldito hijo de perra—Levi continuó maldiciéndolo, como una especia de mantra para no volverse loco.

 _Si veo a ese hijo de perra otra vez, me aseguraré de matarlo._ Se dijo a sí mismo sin creer verdaderamente en sus propias palabras.


	3. Segundo: Hay algo en la manera en la que te mueves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra es algo muy curioso.

No reconoció los movimientos del titán. 

Había asistido a cada entrenamiento particular en el que Eren participaba, lo había visto golpear sacos, tan molesto e impotente que el rostro se le volvía rojo y era incapaz de recuperarse cuando el saco regresaba con la misma fuerza de su golpe inicial. 

Había visto a una larga cantidad de reclutas patearle el trasero, Annie Leonhart encabezando la lista. 

Había caído y caído, miles de veces.

—Si tengo que escuchar otro hueso de Yeager romperse una vez más...—Bromeaban entre ellos, cuando empezaban nada los callaba... Hasta que Mikasa cobraba cada chiste en las prácticas de combate mano-a-mano, rompiendo hueso por hueso. 

No era la primera vez que le decían que tenía un don. Pero apreciaba el cumplido, sobretodo cuando salía de los labios del comandante Shadis, que raras veces muestra algo en su rostro que no sea constipación y vejez, siempre con su típica expresión de descontento. 

La relación de Mikasa con el resto de reclutas... Ellos eran otra historia. Había visto varias veces a algún grupo de principiantes, también de su edad, apretados entre las rejas solo para observarla entrenar. 

Entrar al comedor se sentía como lograr lo que nunca pudo ser en su infancia, lo que conocía como una chica popular. 

Sasha Braus recuperaba todo el color de su rostro cuando la veía entrar, incluso llegaba a moderar sus modales un poco. 

Connie Springer siempre tenía algo que decir, desde un suave “Ahí está” hasta los días en los que se sentía con suerte y la tomaba de los hombros imitando la voz de Shadis, acompañado de un “Buen trabajo, soldado. Ciertamente eres fenomenal”  
Eso la hacía reír. 

Jean Kirstein, por otro lado, parecía tener ganas de decir algo también, pero para cuando ella volvía a verlo, él ya se había tragado sus palabras mientras caminaba con velocidad hacia la puerta de salida. 

—Tenemos que hablar—Se acercó Eren un día mientras ella se desataba los vendajes de las manos, había estado quedándose hasta tarde, era disciplinada y se dió cuenta de que Shadis valoraba eso, dejándola tener su espacio personal al entrenar, dándole su tiempo para liberar estrés.

—Claro—Le respondió una vez se deshizo del equipamento. 

Lo que prosiguió fue un Eren muy saltarín.

—Quiero que me golpees—Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

No pudo mantener su típico semblante serio, por mucho que lo intentó, una risa atípica salió de los labios de la chica. 

—¿Qué?—Sonrió aún con diversión. 

—Quiero...—Repitió, tomando la mano Mikasa y cerrándola para formar un puño—Que me golpees...

La expresión feliz en el rostro de Mikasa desapareció. 

—Yo...—Balbuceó mientras separaba su mano.—No voy a hacer eso.

Intenta alejarse, pero Eren la persigue, insistente. 

—Eren,—Pronuncia firmemente con ese odioso tono que le recuerda tanto a Carla Yeager—¿Qué crees que haces? 

—No vas a dejar esta habitación hasta que me golpees—Le asegura aún en posición de combate. 

—No voy a hacer eso. Por favor, muévete—Lo dice severamente, pero Eren no desiste. Mientras ella intenta alejarse se vuelve a meter en su camino—Eren... No me hagas-

—Sí. Golpéame. Eso es lo que yo quiero.—Sigue saltando. 

—Iba a decir empujarte, estás en mi camino.—No hay ninguna manera en la que ella lo hubiera tratado así en otra situación, cada vez que Eren necesita algo, es como un hechizo para que Mikasa aparezca en el lugar y le pregunte que era lo que le faltaba y como podía conseguirlo. 

Pero esta vez, el favor la irritaba, su insistencia solo lo hacía peor. 

¿Acaso no hacía todo lo posible para protegerlo siempre que podía? ¿Acaso no sabía a cuántos reclutas había atacado por atreverse a hablar mal de él? ¿No vio cuando Mikasa estaba lista para saltar a combatir con Annie Leonhart, la mejor de su clase, solo por la manera en la que lo dejó en el piso? 

—Vamos. Mikasa... Solo un pequeño golpe. 

—¿Para qué quieres que te golpee?—Le cuestionó con las cejas levantadas. Verdaderamente no estaba interesada en la respuesta, únicamente en retirarse. 

—Quiero que me golpees, y cuando lo hagas, entonces yo te golpearé.—Todo en su cara gritaba decidido. 

Mikasa lo miró extrañamente. 

—¿Quieres golpearme?—Hubo una pausa—¿Es eso lo que quieres?”

—Quiero dejar ir el miedo—Terminó—Entonces, sí.

Mikasa se tambaleó hacia atrás. 

—¿Te doy miedo?—Preguntó, herida. 

Cansado de estar en su pose de alerta volvió a dejar caer sus brazos a sus lados, estaba alterado. 

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Mandó sus manos a su rostro y las presionó contra sus ojos con frustración—Es solo que... 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres...? 

—Quiero dejar de ser tan débil—Respondió, ahogando un sollozo, sonando un poco como Armin. 

—Eren... No eres débil. Eres lo más lejano que he visto de una persona débil—Murmura decidida, intentando buscar a la cansada mirada. Eren le había dicho lo mismo a Armin... No entendía a que se debía el repentino ataque. 

—Dices eso porque eres mi hermana...

Duele un poco, pero se las arregla para guardárselo para sí misma. 

—¿Y quién piensa que eres débil?—A pesar de que es ella la que lo pregunta se le ocurren miles de rostros que lo han asegurado, _Puedo pelear contra todos ellos._

—...Jean. 

_Por supuesto,_ se aclara, por supuesto todo esto se trata de una pequeña pelea entre el orgullo de dos niños. 

—Bueno, él es estúpido—No se le ocurre nada más que decir. 

—A él le gustas.

La manera en la que lo remarca la hace sonrojar. 

—¿Eso te molesta?—Pregunta, pero no con sorpresa. _Claro que le gustaba a Jean,_ explicaría su extraño comportamiento y la manera en la que se dirige hacia ella, el hecho de que nunca termine sus palabras cuando ella está cerca y que incluso detenga sus impulsos de pelear con Eren por verse como un chico tranquilo y calmado. 

—Claro que no. Tú nunca le harías caso. Él debería de meterse esa idea en la cabeza—Asegura el castaño, regresando a su modo de pelea a pesar del rostro evidentemente cansado de Mikasa.

—¿Por qué no le haría caso?—Las palabras le salen sin pensarlo mucho. La verdad es que jamás se había imaginado estar con Jean de esa manera, de ninguna manera de hecho. 

—No me vayas a decir que también te gusta.—Exclama con curiosidad—¿Le has visto la cara? parece un caballo.

Mikasa rueda los ojos. 

—¿Por qué no me verías saliendo con él?—Lo cuestiona. 

—Todos saben que le gustas porque eres linda—Asegura Eren como si fuera un hecho.

¿Lo era? Cada vez que ella se veía en el espejo después de los entrenamientos se sentía incapaz de considerarse atractiva, sí, su rostro era simétrico, y tenía rasgos que jamás había visto en otra persona, pero ¿Bonita? Con el cuerpo tan musculoso, los pechos tan reprimidos por el retenedor y cien marcas en la piel. 

_Los otros chicos no pueden ver eso._ Se tuvo que recordar, sólo ven a una chica atractiva de rostro delicado que resultó ser uno de los mejores soldados reclutas, ven al soldado, pero hasta donde ella sabía seguía siendo una niña pequeña y abrumada. 

—Además... No deberías de preocuparte—Eren continúa como si no fuera suficiente—Él sabe que te gusto.”

Él la mira a los ojos y ella olvida como respirar. 

Mikasa no le pide que se repita. 

Ella entiende que se trata de otro obvio intento por hacerla enojar. Y aún así el impulso de darle su deseado puñetazo la hace quedarse quieta. Lo considera y Eren, espera por ello.

Observa fríamente al par de ojos verdes que esperan una reacción. 

No puede hacerlo. 

Ni por ella misma, no siente a su cuerpo moverse por mucho que lo intenta, es un extraño sentimiento. 

No necesitan hablar. Las palabra están escritas en sus rostros. Mikasa rompe el tenso silencio con un suspiro. 

—Tu posición está mal, si no tienes soporte en las piernas será fácil que te derriben—Le habla suavemente, intentando no dejar que el dolor tome lo mejor que ella.—Acuclillate más. Y tienes los puños mal…

Eren asiente, no era lo que esperaba, pero hace cada correción que ella le da con atención y cuidado. 

Para la mañana siguiente, Eren ha derribado a Jean tres veces en combate. 

❀

Levi pronto se vuelve adicto a verlo hacer cosas tan simples: Verlo caminar alrededor de la base, tachar cosas repentinamente en sus papeles, pasarse las manos por la cara, rascarse esa mandíbula tan masculina, poner sus manos alrededor de la mesa y arreglarse la corbata cada vez que entra a una reunión importante. 

Es eso lo que hace a la imaginación del hombre volar tan alto como los propios muros, a veces se sorprende a sí mismo divagando en como se vería haciendo otras cosas, que otras habilidades tendrían aquellos largos y gruesos dedos además de escribir y reescribir informes. 

Levi pronto se encuentra teniendo la “ _inmoral_ ” fantasíaantasía de la imagen de los dedos de Erwin alrededor de una pulida taza de té. 

Ese es el último golpe antes de darse cuenta de que tiene que controlarse, y que no es nada característico de él estar con su cabeza tan puesta en otro lado, necesitaba control. 

La realidad como siempre, tenía otros planes. 

—¿Dónde diablos...?—Musitó débilmente mientras se levantaba de una dura superficie. 

—Ah, estás despierto—Lo recibió una voz grave al fondo de la habitación.

Levi tragó saliva, la imagen de un Erwin Smith desordenado hizo que todo rastro de sueño se escapara de sus pesados párpados. 

—¿Dónde estoy?—No pudo evitar alarmarse.

El ahora comandante lo observó con interés—No hay razón para asustarse

—¿Dónde est-?

—Regresaste de la misión abatido,—Murmuró en un tono suave, como quien le pide a un niño que pare de llorar.—No sé que tenías en mente, te lavaste rápidamente y de alguna forma terminaste a parar aquí, en mi oficina.

—¿En tu...?—Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta, los libreros, las paredes juzgando, el reflejo de la luna golpeando levemente a la gran ventana que mostraba los campos de entrenamiento—¿Cómo que llegué a parar...?

—Sí, Levi. Viniste por tu cuenta.—Le aseguró el hombre, a lo que Levi no pudo evitar avergonzarse, aún así, obligó a la sangre a abandonar su rostro, avergonzado por su propio aliento y al hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a lavarse dos, hasta tres veces, después de las misiones. 

—¿Por qué...?

—Hange me hizo esa misma pregunta,— _Maldita cuatro ojos_ —Ella fue la que me insistió en que te dejara dormir, espero que me disculpes, pero mi plan original era llevarte hasta tu cuarto, recordándote claro, que sigues siendo un capitán y que después de las misiones corresponden los reportes...

Los labios de Levi temblaron. —Yo...—Los reportes, claro, los malditos reportes, era el maldito capitán de la legión ¿Y qué? Se había quedado dormido de camino a la oficina. ¿En la oficina de su superior? 

—Pero también te has levantado por tu cuenta, así que no hace falta interrumpir nada.—Aseguró en el silencio de la noche, Levi escuchó un suave _click_ , ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta que el rubio tenía algo entre las manos. 

—La misión...—Empezó Levi, pero no pudo agregar nada más. 

—Ha terminado más tarde de lo planeado, un retorno en la oscuridad no parecía tan malo, los titanes se estaban volviendo inactivos,— _Debería de saber eso, yo también estaba ahí, ese es mi trabajo…_ Erwin pareció darse cuenta de lo que Levi pensaba, eso, o Levi se veía muy miserable porque agregó—No has sido el único que se ha quedado dormido. Así que no te sientas mal.

—No me siento mal.—Mintió Levi, _solo me siento asqueado, me pica el cuerpo._ —Necesito un baño. 

Cuando se empezó a levantar del duro sofá, tronando todas sus articulaciones entumidas, el rubio se acercó con pasos largos, Levi no levantó la vista hasta que lo sorprendió una taza caliente justo unos centímetros frente a su cara. 

—Escuché que te gusta el té. 

Por primera vez desde que regresaron de la misión, Levi hizo contacto visual con el par de ojos azules, la oscuridad les daba un aspecto violento, como la vez que se habían enfrentado por primera vez cara a cara en el subterráneo, su cabello estaba perfectamente ordenado, lo cual era lo común, pero con esa distancia entre ellos dos, su figura se veía mucho más mayor y enorme. 

Como la gota que colmaba el vaso, frente a él, Levi pudo admirar a su gran mano sosteniendo la taza de té, los largos dedos, laxos, amarrados firmemente alrededor de la porcelana, con una amistosa sonrisa ladina pintada en los labios. 

Maldición. Su mano era muy grande. 

—Gracias...—Alcanzó a decir. 

—De nada—Levi estaba tan perdido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta como los ojos del comandante lo observaron con mórbida curiosidad. 

—Iré a escribir tus reportes...—Terminó la taza y tomó su chaqueta, saliendo sin mirarlo de nuevo. 

Es solo el principio de su ridícula obsesión.


	4. Tercero: Tú también sueñas con ir a casa

Tuvo un sueño extraño esa noche.   
Soñó con su casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con la paredes y habitaciones pequeñas.

El lavabo intacto, donde ayudaba a Carla a limpiar platos, la sala llena de sus materiales para tejer, ahí pasaba hasta que oscurecía cuando no había adonde ir, _como ahora._

Atrapa con sus ojos la vista a lo que hay afuera por la ventana pequeña junto al mueble sucio que Eren nunca limpiaba; la nieve lo había cubierto todo, no le gustaba el clima así que decidió quedarse adentro. 

No había nadie más, tan vacío como ella se sentía desde que se unió a la legión de reconocimiento, sin nada adelante que esté claro. 

Ahora, con la casa vacía, se pregunta si recordaría este lugar con cariño de haber estado sola, la respuesta es no. 

El lugar es más pequeño que su primera casa, muy estrecho y muy unido a los vecinos. 

Su primera casa había estado plantada en la mitad de la nada, con un jardín tan grande como para perderse en él, y árboles que daban todo tipo de fruta. La familia Yeager no tenía jardín. 

Y ahora que está confinada en la soledad del hogar, incluso si es solo un sueño—porque la casa fue barrida hasta los escombros y lo sabe—se percata de que fueron las personas las que la hicieron sentir más grande de lo que era. 

Con esa idea aún en la mente, se despierta.  
El aire estaba demasiado helado, quizás aquí también nevaba. Los ronquidos de Sasha no la dejan volver a dormir.

[…] 

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Un Eren de nueve años la recibió en su cuarto hace mucho tiempo, una noche lluviosa, no se veía muy desordenado para haberse levantado, pero tampoco se veía con muchas energías.

—No puedo dormir,—Le anunció, no se tomó más tiempo ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, la timidez que había tenido una vez ahora se había ido—Quiero dormir contigo.

Eren claramente quería objetar, no estaba dormido, pero su cuarto era suyo y solamente de él, no tenía interés en compartirlo, le tomó echarle una mirada a la suplicante Mikasa para terminar asintiendo, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a la niña tirar su almohada y acostarse en el piso.

—No seas tonta, no puedes dormir en el piso—Lo escuchó decir. _Bingo,_ eso era todo lo que necesitaba, sin más insistencia, cargó sus cosas hasta la cama de Eren y se acomodó, dejando un claro espacio que invitaba a Eren a acostarse a su lado, el niño no tardó en entender sus intenciones y sin ganas se acostó cubriéndose con la sábana de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?—Preguntó la niña volteando a la derecha para quedar cara a cara. El niño hizo lo mismo hacía el otro lado, claramente incómodo, dejando su espalda frente a ella—Creí que venías a dormir, no accedí a hacer una pijamada.

Ella se acercó todo lo que la pequeña cama le permitía, —¿También tienes pesadillas?—La manera en la que Eren contuvo la respiración ante la interrogante le dio a Mikasa la afirmación que necesitaba. 

—No,—El chico mentía tan mal como tejía—No seas tonta, los varones no tenemos pesadillas.

Mikasa pensó en eso. —Papá tenía pesadillas—No era algo que quería compartir con Eren, no lo compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con Grisha, que siempre se mostraba interesado en hablar de su familia, pero mantenía su distancia y nunca la obligaba a hacerlo.

—¿Con qué soñaba? 

_Con su familia,_ Mikasa lo sabía, pero no se atrevió a comentarlo, era un secreto de ellos, su padre, su madre, quizás de Grisha Yeager también, pero fue su padre quien accedió a contárselo, ella no'era nadie para repetir lo mismo—Con casa, el jardín que solíamos tener. 

—Pregunté con que soñaba él, no con que soñabas tú.—El niño lo dice sin delicadeza, pero al rato se voltea para encontrarse con la cara de la niña, cuando ve que Mikasa no se ve afectada por el comentario, le vuelve a dar la espalda.

—¿Y con qué sueñas tú?—Con esa pregunta solo consiguió que él se alejara más—¿O debería de preguntarte con qué sueña tu padre?

—No seas tonta. 

Mikasa se volvió a acostar recta, mirando al techo por un rato. Supuso que Eren no quería hablar después de todo. Suspiró. Entonces su voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. 

—Sueña con pelear titanes algún día,—Respondió después de dudar un poco.—Pero va muy alto... Vuela demasiado alto...

Mikasa asintió aunque sabía que él no la podía ver. 

—Entonces él se estrella contra el cielo,—Continuó débilmente, atrás solo se escuchaba el canto de una cigarra, acababa de terminar de llover—Y entonces se cae... 

En las noches, Eren se deshacía de sus holgadas camisetas y gastados pantalones, en su lugar, usaba un camisón largo que debía de pertenecerle a su madre, desde ahí ella podía ver a la espina dorsal subir y bajar, su espalda inflandose y desinflandose con cada vez que el niño inhalaba y exhalaba, el ritmo se acelereba mientras se sumergía en la historia de su sueño. 

—Y entonces termina en el piso,—Eso la asustó—Pero no muere ahí. 

Ella lo mira, el ritmo se vuelve pesado.   
—Pero ahora los titanes pueden atraparlo.—El suena como si se estuviera ahogado, Mikasa se da cuenta de que está sollozando—Y lo atrapan. 

Eren no puede hacerlo más, intentó detenerlo, desesperadamente se apretando los ojos con ambas manos, pero era incapaz de detener las lágrimas, salían una a una y no podía decir nada para hacerse ver más fuerte, _quería ser valiente, ella lo sabía._

No sabía que hacer así que solo lo abrazó, lo especial fue que él se dió la vuelta para recibirla, ahora su llanto era incontrolable y también estaba temblando, sosteniéndola, como si al soltarse él se fuera a caer de verdad. 

_No mientras yo esté viva, no mientras yo esté con él._

¿Por qué olvidó entonces, que ella también tenía pesadillas? 

Eren siguió llorando en sus brazos hasta que dejó de moverse, el ritmo se había reanudado y también el de su corazón, ahora lo podía sentir claramente, con el pecho del niño enterrando justo frente al suyo.   
Mikasa se olvidó de todo el mundo en ese momento, sin titanes, sin enemigos, sin pesadillas, _sin jardín._ Sin Levi Ackerman viendo los cuerpos mutilados de Isabel Magnolia y Furlan Church a mil kilómetros de ahí. Por un segundo solo estaba Eren, y eso fue lo único que necesitaba para deslizarce y entregarse a Morfeo también.

[…] 

Se encuentra a Eren en el campo, no es como si estuviera haciendo algo, está dormido en una silla, apoyado en su mano. 

—¿No estás cansado?—Lo llama, despertandolo inmediatamente. 

Él intenta recuperar su postura rápidamente. —No... Solo estaba aquí. Entrenando...

Mikasa actúa como si le creyera. 

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—No estoy seguro de tener sueño—Él se rasca la nuca y se estira, cuando lo hace Mikasa puede ver el inicio de sus musculos—¿Por qué no estás dormida? 

—Los ronquidos de Sasha pueden hacer caer a los muros—Un pequeño silencio, había algo ahí que no decían, algo que los había traído hasta el otro, ambos lo sabían. 

—Soñé con nuestra casa—Admite la chica después de un largo silencio. 

Eren sonrió. —Yo también.

❀

Levi siempre era el primero en retirarse de las reuniones. Salía en silencio, Erwin no le exigía ningún saludo, ni mucho menos los otros soldados, ya lo conocen, taciturno y estable, el hombre que nunca lloraba después de las expediciones, el hombre que atravesaba el cuartel sin decir ninguna palabra y tomaba una larga ducha, hasta que salía con el cuerpo rojo de tanto restregar, listo para entrenar a solas solo para regresar a su solitaria habitación al finalizar el día. 

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a romper su rutina y a permitirse caminatas largas alrededor del campo, ni cuando empezó a revisar escuadrón por escuadrón para contar espacios vacíos, o cuando empezó a visitar el comedor en las horas que estaba lleno, recibiendo saludos y, a veces, solo a veces, devolviendolos. 

No se sentía como sí mismo, ser reconocido por personas que lo respetaban, personas cuyos nombres él no sabía, rostros nuevos, niños que lo esperaban y despedían antes de cada expedición con los ojos brillantes. No era como las cosas funcionaban con él, con admiración y de forma limpia. Pero lo peor era que a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo disfrutándolo. 

Se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando Hange se burlaba de él y él la atacaba con el mismo tono ligero, cuando los soldados a veces lo sorprendían comprándole productos para limpiar sin una ocasión especial, cuando podía hacer a Mike quitar su típico ceño fruncido, de la misma manera en la que Mike debía de sentirse cuando lograba hacerlo con él también. Lo atormentaba. 

El sentimiento se había vuelto peor una noche, había salido de su cuarto y se encontraba vagando por los pasillos, no estaba pensando en nada, solo se sentía extrañamente lejos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño por algo que no podía recordar, no era el tipo que podía dormir sin agotarse antes, así que caminó hasta el campo de entrenamiento. 

Un beneficio de ser capitán era que ya no hacía falta dar explicaciones, podía moverse a voluntad propia sin tener que asegurar a los soldados que no trataba de robar nada ni de buscar peleas, ahora podía hacer lo que se le daba la gana, incluso si era demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano. Ninguna cadena colgaba más de su cuello, _aunque quizás nunca hubo ninguna._

El sueño le cerraba los párpados un poco, pero no estaba cansado como para dormir, no aún, quería asegurarse de estarlo antes de finalmente descansar, no se atrevía a arriesgarse a quedarse pensando, era un movimiento fatal. _Si pienso mucho en como me volví yo, solo me voy a sentir un extraño._

Pateó una bolsa llena de tierra con fuerza, cada vez más fuerte y de manera menos desmedida, invocando al agotamiento a tomar a su cuerpo como huésped, como si la bolsa fuera la responsable de su falta de tiempo, de su desordenada cabeza. 

—Te vas a hacer daño—La espesa voz del comandante hizo eco entre la noche. Incluso los grillos parecieron callarse. 

Desde la caída del muro, rara vez se le veía en algo que no fuera el trabajo, había perdido la costumbre de acompañar a los soldados entre las horas libres, y no se tomaba la molestia de salir a entrenar cuando todos lo hacían, aún era la figura más presente de la legión, pero de poco a poco lo que antes era una relación amistosa con los soldados desvanecía de una manera fantasmagórica. 

—¿Te perdiste?—Preguntó Levi, retomando los golpes. 

—Me atrapaste—Sonrió el comandante levantando ambas manos, siendo objetivos, sí traía un peso raro en los ojos. Erwin Smith de verdad parecía perdido—Diez años atrapados en este lugar y aún no encuentro la salida.

Levi alzó las cejas. —Ah, veo que estás muy cómico hoy. 

—No puedo evitarlo, ha sido una semana extrañamente positiva—Sonrió el comandante, caminando hasta estar justo a su lado, Levi pretendió no notarlo. 

De verdad tenía una extraña sombra que no era normal en el par de ojos azules, su característica mirada salvaje ahora distante y nublada. 

—No te ves positivo...—Levi hizo la observación de manera rápida, fue suficiente para hacer a la sonrisa del hombre desaparecer, _Okay, definitivamente algo sucede._

—¿Y tú cómo has estado?

—¿Ahora intentas hablar conmigo?

—Siempre me ha gustado hablar contigo y lo hago siempre que me lo puedo costear.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—Preguntó Levi indignado. 

—Significa que cada vez que bajas la guardia me dan ganas de intentarlo.

—Yo nunca tengo la guardia baja

—Bueno, estás hablando conmigo. 

Su garganta de pronto se sintió reseca, sus golpes y patadas también empezaron a carecer de fuerza. 

—En serio deberías de ir a dormir—Aseguró Erwin tomando la mano de Levi antes de que pudiera volver a caer en la bolsa. Eso hizo que este se obligara a hacer contacto visual con su superior, sus ojos parecían haber recuperado el extraño color autoritario.  
Levi repentinamente sintió la necesidad de hacer lo que decía. 

_Demasiado cerca, demasiado repentino, simplemente demasiado._

Pensó en el comentario que hizo sobre agarrarlo con la guardia baja. 

—Las palabras crueles no me asustan comandante, lo comprobaste tú mismo el día en que me trajiste aquí—Levi recuerda ese día, pero no piensa necesariamente en ese, sino en el otro, con el sonido de la lluvia a cantaros retumbando en sus oídos y los fantasmas de los titanes bailando a su alrededor, riéndose. El cadáver mutilado de su hermana mirándolo casi con miedo. 

—Es mejor que te retires, para evitar de que te rompas la mano, o bueno, la bolsa primero.—Le contestó el rubio dejando ir de la mano del hombre, que era diminuta bajo la suya, muy pequeña. 

Después de un segundo Levi hizo lo ordenado, sin pensarlo demasiado, empezó a retirarse. Se volteó únicamente a verlo de nuevo cuando ya estaba a un par de pasos de la entrada. 

—Al menos estoy orgulloso de haber averiguado su hora de entrenamiento, comandante.

—Descansa, Levi. 

Volvió a su cuarto y se dejó caer, durmiendose inmediatamente. 

Lo que empezó como una interacción casual, había sucedido al siguiente día, y luego a que le siguió. 

—Te ves triste—Notó Levi. 

—No lo estoy...—Respondió el comandante, acercándose con pasos pesados, Levi se sintió decepcionado por no haberlo atrapado desprevenido.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te cuesta cagar? ¿Se te cayó el pene?” 

—Esta es mi cara de siempre. 

—Claro, tu guapa y deprimente cara que hace que me quiera suicidar—Se burló el capitán—Cuando te conocí nunca quitabas esa cínica sonrisa de tu rostro.

El hombre se limitó a reír.   
—Estaba fascinado por tí. Era diferente...—Sonrió—Si anduviera por los pasillos con esa misma expresión, creo que hasta mis propios soldados considerarían mi locura.

Levi ignoró todo y se detuvo en aquello que lo interesaba. 

—¿Estabas? 

—¿Disculpa? 

—¿Ya no estás fascinado por mí?

Erwin se dio la vuelta después de lo que pareció un silencio eterno, de pronto, su expresión imprenetable se clavó en la cara de Levi. 

—Siempre estoy fascinado por tí,—El corazón de Levi dio un salto en su pecho—Supongo que fue cuestión de acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca.

El capitán no respondió ese día a nada de lo que le preguntaban con su clásica velocidad e insultos inteligentes. Su mente se quedó en esa conversación por el resto del día. 

Terminó volviéndose en una costumbre de dos semanas, nunca hablaban mucho, se trataba de Erwin haciendo preguntas y Levi respondiendo mientras fingía entrenar. 

Era pequeño y aún así, algo sobre eso hacía que Levi se sintiera ansioso por las mañanas y tardes, no desaparecía hasta que la noche llegaba y se deslizaba entre sus sábanas nuevamente, esperando un reencuentro. 

Solamente no podía poner su dedo en el por qué, a veces, cuando regresaba de sus conversaciones, no se dormía inmediatamente y empezaba a pensar demasiado otra vez, esto era diferente a pensar en hombres muertos, esta vez se trataba de él mismo y la mayor interrogante: _¿Quién se creía jugando a las amistades con Erwin Smith?_

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?—Le preguntó a Levi un día, haciendo que este se resbalara y no golpeara a la bolsa de entrenamiento.

Recuperó la posición rápidamente actuando como si nada pasara. —¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo dormir? 

Era una respuesta muy estúpida, Erwin debió de estar de acuerdo pues frunció los labios. —¿Lo dices en serio? 

_Ok, es justo_

—Está bien... ¿Y tú por qué no?

Erwin miró hacía otro lado. _Te atrapé._

—Demasiado trabajo,—Replicó después de un largo rato de grillos y cigarras—Es cansado, pero hace que quiera recuperar el tiempo perdido lo más que pueda, así que en lugar de descansar, entreno y me distraigo en la noche.

 _Mentiroso,_ Levi lo sabía, era bueno, demasiado de hecho, pero él no era estúpido, era por eso que tenía intenciones de jugar a ese juego. 

—No puedo dormir porque siempre estoy pensando...—Admitió Levi, desde su infame accidente aprendió que no podía mentirle a Erwin, ni todos sus intentos serían lo suficiente para dar algo tan convincente como las mentiras que su comandante podría inventarse, si quería hacerlo sentir verdaderamente culpable, la única opción que tenía era ser sincero—Intento no hacerlo, pero por defecto pienso mucho.

Un segundo de silencio, Levi sabe que lo tiene donde quiere. 

—¿En qué piensas?—Erwin preguntó después de un momento de silencio, con un tono mucho más bajo de lo usual, evitando la mirada del contrario. 

Bingo, había tenido éxito. 

—Muerte, fracaso, en que en algún momento tendré a mi propio escuadrón a cargo y me tendré que hacer cargo de ellos, Isabel, Furlan.—A la mención de esos nombres Erwin miró hacía abajo, _quizás estoy pasándome de la raya_ , pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba ver a Erwin atrapado en su propia mentira, culpable por primera vez en mucho tiempo y que todo lo que Levi le había dado a cambio era la verdad—Si soy la persona adecuada para el rango que me diste y si soy lo suficientemente fuerte...

—Lo eres—Aseguró Erwin rápidamente—Eres fuerte, Levi, lo sabes.

—¿Pero es suficiente?—Levi miró al suelo, disfrutando cada momento de Erwin culpable en secreto. 

El comandante finalmente suspiró, derrotado. 

—Como veo que disfrutas mucho el torturarme con mi propia mentira—Habló en voz baja, Levi quería reírse por haber sido atrapado, pero había tenido su efecto—Me tocará admitir que mi más reciente insomnio es causado por pensar demasiado también. 

Levi le devolvió la mirada, atento.   
Quizás esa era la razón por la que se encontraba tan obsesionado por regresar cada vez, los secretos del hombre le intrigaban demasiado, despertaban una curiosidad impropia de él.

Las cosas habían sido así desde esa batalla en el subterráneo, que empezó con él buscando al hombre que debía asesinar por meterse donde no lo llamaban y terminó con Levi encontrando a lo que quizás era la oportunidad que estuvo buscando toda su vida, redención, ser parte de algo que era más que solo supervivencia—y quizás, solo quizás, a un amigo—ahora lo veía claro, cuando escuchaba sus conversaciones con Shadis, la ansiedad y la calma de percibir su voz ese día cuando los muros se cayeron como él se lo había prometido hace un año. 

Este hombre lo intrigaba, de una manera tan extrañaque no lo hacía sentir como sí mismo y que aún así le gustaba y rogaba por más. 

—¿Cómo qué cosas?

—Mis soldados—La respuesta es honesta, pero algo sobre ella decepciona a Levi.

—¿Y?—Siguió indagando alzando sus delgadas cejas, Erwin inhaló audiblemente. 

—Más allá de los muros. 

—¿Y? 

—Si la verdad de lo que hay ahí afuera será lo suficiente.

En la oscuridad del subterráneo, Levi nunca pudo observar el cielo en su totalidad, siempre estuvo la sombra de las rejas para tragarse a las estrellas, y pintar negro en el azúl perfecto, quizás así es como Erwin vio las cosas cuando era pequeño, si es que no las sigue viendo así. 

—¿Y si no lo es?

—No tengo una respuesta para eso, Levi. Por eso es que evito pensarlo.

Silencio se crea entre los dos nuevamente. 

—¿Puedo contarte algo?—Pregunta Levi, demasiado raro, demasiado extraño, esa simple pregunta saliendo de él, _quizás sí es el fin del mundo después de todo._

Erwin asiente, igual de extrañado. 

—No sé como se siente pertenecer a un hogar,—Una vez que empieza a hablar no puede detenerse—Pero esto no lo es. Y tampoco lo fue el subterráneo. No solo porque sean una mierda de lugares, sino porque fue lo que me dijeron que era lo único que había. No importa si lo que _cre-_ bueno, lo que tú dices que hay afuera no es para nosotros, quizás solamente merecemos la verdad.

De pronto, se queda callado, el indescifrable hombre parpadea. 

El abrazo es raro, y honestamente asusta a Levi demasiado, Erwin es demasiado grande en todo, lo dobla en tamaño y peso y eso hace que se sienta como un niño pequeño, lo incómoda, sobretodo por la manera en la que parece que intenta, y tiene éxito, en levantarlo al hacerlo, desde la fuerza con la que lo hace hasta por como los pies de Levi no pueden tocar el suelo, por un rato no siente a nada que no sea Erwin y eso lo desespera, pero al mismo tiempo lo llena de euforia. Puede sentir a la mano del rubio en su espalda. 

—Gracias...—Su voz es tan suave que la manera en la que se lo dice hiere profundamente a Levi, siente que tiene que pelear el impulso de derretirse en sus brazos, lo cual suena como algo que nunca pensaría antes. 

—De nada—Es lo único que consigue responder.

—No, no hagas eso, te mentí,—Tembló Erwin sin dejar al otro hombre bajarse—Soñé con mi padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Red Velvet, stream Psycho.


End file.
